Posdata te amo
by Nadeshiko03
Summary: natsume ah muerto y mikan trata de seguir su bida sin el pero no puede y entonces el le deja 10 mensajes para cada mes del año.... no soy muy buena en resumenes pero espero que los disfurten es mi primera historia
1. Capítulo 1

Resumen

Hay personas que esperan toda la vida para encontrar su alma gemela, pero este no es el caso de Mikan y Natsume. Novios desde el instituto, se sentían como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos podían acabar las frases del otro, e incluso cuando discutían como sobre quien debería salir de la cama para apagar la luz cada noche lo hacían riendo. Mikan no sabia que seria de ella sin Natsume. Nadie lo sabía.

De pronto, la joven pareja se enfrenta a lo inimaginable. Natsume contrae una enfermedad fatal y fallece. Tres meses después de su muerte, Mikan sale de su casa para recoger un misterioso paquete que ha recibido su madre para ella. Cuando lo abre se encuentra con que Natsume le ha dejado una "lista", una serie de cartas con instrucciones para cada mes. Todas van firmadas con "posdata te amo".

Esta historia esta basada en uno de los libro q estoy leyendo la historia esta genial que no me podía imaginar la historia sin mis personajes favoritos (claro esta) jajaja es la primera vez que ago esto jajajaj gustaría que lo leyeran ajjajaj a y dieran su opinión como también dejar me algunos comentarios de animo me gustaría ya que es mi primera vez jajaja esta historia talvez las características de los personajes cambien un poco


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Mikan hundió la nariz en el suéter negro de algodón con un olor familiar la golpeo de inmediato, un abrumador desconsuelo le cerro el estomago le partió el corazón. Le subió un hormigueo por el cogote y un nudo de la garganta amenazo con asfixiarla, le entro pánico. Aparte el leve murmullo del frigorífico y de los ocasionales gemidos de las tuberías, en la casa reinaba el silencio. Estaba sola tuvo una arcada de bilis y corrió al cuarto de baño, donde cayo de rodillas ante el retrete.

Natsume se había ido jamás regresaría. Esa era la realidad. Nunca volvería a acariciar la suavidad de su pelo todo sucio y desordenado a intercambiar en secreto una broma con el durante una cena con los amigos, pelearse por que siempre se decían apodos como "polka-dolts" "zorro-feo"o "ichigo-kara", nunca volvería a competir la cama con el, ni despertarían abrazados cada vez que tenga frío, ni volverían a discutir por cada cosa en desacuerdo. Lo único que le quedaba era un puñado de recuerdos y una imagen de su rostro que día tras día iba haciéndose mas vaga.

Su plan había sido muy sencillo: pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Un plan que todo circulo considero de los demás factible. Nadie dudaba que fueran grandes amigos, amantes y almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas. Pero dio la casualidad de que un día el destino cambio de parecer.

El final había llegado demasiado pronto después de quejarse de una migraña durante varios días Natsume se animo a seguir el consejo de mikan y fue a ver al medico. Lo hizo un miércoles aprovechando la hora del almuerzo, el medico pensó que el dolor se debía al estrés o al cansancio y aventuro que en el peor de los casos quizás necesite usar gafas. A Natsume no le gustaba la idea de utilizar gafas, la idea le molestaba. No debería haberse preocupado, pues resulto que su problema no residía en los ojos si no en el tumor que estaba creciendo en su cerebro.

Mikan tiro de la cadena del retrete y temblaba acusa del frío. Natsume solo tenía 28años. Ni mucho menos había sido el hombre mas sano, pero gozaba de una buena salud suficiente para llevar una vida normal. Cuando ya estaba muy enfermo, trataba de bromear apropósito pero casi siempre era ineficiente trataba de bromear apropósito pero casi siempre era indiferente trataba de causar dolor a los demás al mostrarse frío aunque con demasiada prudencia. La mayoría de las veces que se quejaba de que debería haber tomado drogas, haber bebido mas viajado mas, también se lamentaba por no haber tenido una familia… … la lista seguía, Mikan veía pesar y arrepentimiento Nexus ojo. Arrepentimiento por las cosas las que nunca había sabido tener tiempo, los lugares que nunca había visitado y pesar por las perdidas de experiencias futuras. ¿Acaso lamentaba la vida que había llevado con ella?

Mikan jamás dudo que la amara, pero temía que tuviera la impresión de haber desperdiciado un tiempo precioso. Hacerse mayor se convertiría en algo que Natsume deseaba desesperadamente lograr dejando así un hecho inevitable y temido.

Mikan vagaba de una habitación a otra mientras sorbía lagrimones salados. Tenia los ojos enrojecidos e irritados y la noche parecía no tener fin. Ningún lugar en la casa le proporcionaba el menor consuelo. los muebles que contemplaba solo le devolvían inhóspitos silencios. Anhelo que el sofá tendiera hacia ella pero tampoco este cedió por aludido. A Natsume no le hubiera gustado esto nada de esto pensó. Exhálalo un hondo sus piro se enjuago las lagrimas y procuro recobrara un poco de sentido común. No a natsume no le hubiese gustado en absoluto.

Igual que cada noche durante las últimas semanas mikan se sumió en un profundo sueño poco antes del alba. Cada día despertaba incómodamente repantigada en un lugar distinto; hoy le toco el turno al sofá. Una vez más, fue la llamada telefónica de un familiar o un amigo preocupado la que la despertó. ¿Por qué no llamaban cuando vagaba con desgana por la casa como un zombi, registrando las habitaciones en busca de… que? ¿Qué esperaba encontrar?

¿Diga?- contesto adormilada. Tenia la voz ronca de tanto llorar, pero hacia bastante tiempo que no se molestaba en disimular.

OH perdona, cariño ¿te he despertado?- pregunto la voz inquieta de su madre a través de la línea.

Siempre era la misma conversación. Cada mañana su madre llamaba para ver saber si había sobrevivido a la noche en soledad.

no , solo estaba echando una cabezada, no te preocupes- siempre la misma respuesta

tu padre y yo-chan han salido y estaba pensando en ti cielo.

¿Por qué aquella voz tranquilizadora y comprensiva conseguía siempre que le saltaran las lágrimas? Imaginaba el rostro preocupado de su madre el seño fruncido, la frente arrugada por la inquietud pero eso no sosegaba a mikan. En realidad así que recordara por que estaban preocupados y que deberían estarlo. Todo tendría que ser normal. Natsume debería estar allí junto a ella poniendo los ojos en blanco e intentando hacerla reír mientras su madre le daba a la sinhueso. Un sinfín de veces mikan había tenido que pasarle el teléfono a Natsume, incapaz de contener el ataque risas.

Flashbag

Entonces el seguía en la charla, ignorando a mikan que daba de brincos alrededor de la cama, haciendo muecas que rara vez funcionaban pero cuando no funcionaba sus infantiles gestos mikan conseguía su atención provocándolo ya sea con bailes muy sensuales o mostraba un poco de su piel poco a poco o trataba de darle celos ya sea hablando de un chico o coqueteando por la venta (esto si resultaba efectivo si quería conseguir su atención)

Fin del flashbag

Seguía la conversación contestando casi con monosílabos, oyendo sin escuchar una sola palabra

-hace un día precioso mikan. Te sentaría bien salir a dar un paseo. Respirar un poco de aire fresco.

- si… supongo que si – otra vez el aire fresco la presuntuosa situación a sus problemas

- igual paso por ahí mas tarde y charlamos un rato.

- no, gracias, mama, estoy bien.

SILENCIO

-bueno, pues nada… llámame si cambias de idea. Estoy libre todo el día

- de acuerdo

OTRO SILENCIO

gracias de todos modos- agrego mikan.

- lo haré

Mikan estaba apunto de colgar el auricular pero volvió a oír la voz de su madre

ah , mikan por poco se me olvida. Ese sobre sigue aquí, ya sabes, ese que te comente. Esta en la mesa de la cocina. Lo digo por si quieres recogerlo. Lleva aquí semanas y puede que sea importante.

lo dudo. Lo mas seguro es que sea otra tarjeta de pésame

no, me parece que no lo es , cariño la carta va dirigida a ti y en sima de tu nombre pone… espera , no cuelgues , que voy a buscarla.

Mikan el golpe seco del auricular el ruido de los tacones, sobre baldosas alejados hacia la mesa, el chirrido de una silla arrastrada por el suelo, pasos cada vez mas fuertes y por fin la voz de su madre al coger de nuevo el teléfono.

-¿sigues ahí?

-si

-muy bien, en la parte superior pone "LA LISTA". No se exactamente lo que significa, cariño. Valdría la pena que le echaras un…

SILENCIO

En ese momento mikan dejo caer el teléfono y solo se escucho el sonido sordo que hace el auricular al chocar con la alfombra.

mikan… mikan… mikan, cariño estas ahí, me puedes escuchar????- solo se escucho la voz de su madre con un tono de preocupación evidente en el.

Aunque es mi primera historia me tarde mucho con eso de los estudios y de mas ajajajajaj pero espero tener mas tiempo para poder continuar con esta historia muy linda por favor dejen sus comentarios y les aviso que GAKUEN ALICE NO ES MIO


End file.
